


Beauty in the Eyes of the Beholder

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Dean, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beautiful,” Sam whispers against his skin, but Dean’s mouth opens to contradict him. Sam seals the sounds in with his own lips, sucking on Dean’s tongue like they’ve been doing this for years. Dean’s left gasping for air he was already lacking, and Sam catches him when his knees buckle. “Gorgeous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean takes his shower quickly. It's like every other time, he's always had to shower quickly so there's enough hot water for Sam, but this is different.

The bunker's hot water tanks seem to have a never ending supply of steaming water and amazing pressure that makes Dean moan from just the feeling of it beating against his back, so that's not the problem.

The problem is the slight swell of his stomach that won't go away. They've stopped hunting for the most part, and his muscles have relaxed, and he's been gaining some very much unwanted weight.

He pulls at his skin so the wrinkles by his eyes disappear, but they dig themselves back into his face when he lets go so he can point out all his other flaws to himself.

He bounces on his legs, and they curve out. It's a little too feminine for his liking, but no matter how hard he squeezes his knees together, his thighs don't touch.

He could cry. Without being able to focus on something other than himself, that's all he has to think about. He runs a hand through his hair that’s a little too short, he hacked it off down to his scalp the last time he had a pair of scissors, and he’s regretting it now.

He pulls on an old shirt, one of those that he’s had for years, and about an inch of his stomach is exposed. He rips it off his body and throws it as hard as he can into the trash can. His fingers twist in his hair, and he breathes hard for a few moments before hands gently grab his own, lowering them to his sides.

Lips press softly against his neck, and he relaxes into the careful touches. His eyes slip shut, tired from lack of sleep, and he falls into Sam’s embrace.

“Beautiful,” Sam whispers against his skin, but Dean’s mouth opens to contradict him. Sam seals the sounds in with his own lips, sucking on Dean’s tongue like they’ve been doing this for years.

Dean’s surprised. Sam’s the best kisser Dean’s ever had the privilege to be with. His lips are soft, and his movements aren’t blocky and unpractised, but smooth and almost liquid they flow so well from one into the next.

Dean’s left gasping for air he was already lacking, and Sam catches him when his knees buckle.

“Gorgeous.”

“Fat.”

“You’re not fat,” Sam murmurs against his neck. “You have fat, but you aren’t it. And, even if you were convinced you were, I don’t understand why you can’t be both.”

“Way to make this sound like a Nicholas Sparks film, Sammy,” Dean laughs, turning to hiding behind humor like usual.

“Stop that, I want you to listen to me. You’re handsome, gorgeous, perfect in every way and I want you to believe that, and I will kiss you until you do.”

“Then I’m never going to believe it.”

“Smooth, Dean, real smooth. I’m trying to be serious here, can you work with me for the ten seconds you’re going to be and then we can move on?”

“Yeah, Sammy, okay,” Dean rasps, and Sam goes back to kissing down Dean’s bare abdomen.

He sucks bruises between Dean’s curved thighs, and he’s starting to see the good side of having them bent in such a way, Sam has more room to fit his head between them.

He tells Sam as much and they have to take a five minute break so Sam can go blow his nose he’s laughing so hard.

After that they get back into the intimate parts of it, the kissing and heavy petting, the gentle touching and soft caresses that make goose bumps rise on his skin.

He can feel every inhale, every warm exhale against chilled, hypersensitive skin, and for the first time in a long while he feels good being in it, in his skin.

"Come on," Sam whispers between his thighs. "I think the rest of this will be best carried out in the bedroom. Mine or yours?"

"Don't care," Dean shrugs, and Sam stands so he can kiss Dean deeply.

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Sammy. Always have, always will."

"Good because I have some great ideas as to getting you to see yourself in a better light."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to get started. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
